


Now Is Greater Than the Whole of the Past

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: lotrips
Genre: Multi, Remix, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah knows about Dom and Hannah (though Hannah thinks he doesn't). Dom maybe kinda sorta knows about Elijah and Hannah (or at least Elijah's pretty sure). Hannah only thinks she knows about Dom and Elijah (and Elijah likes it that way).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Is Greater Than the Whole of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix of the_larch's [Replacements](http://the-larch.livejournal.com/68015.html), written for LotRiPS Remix.

It's just an average afternoon, killing time dicking around with DVDs and X-Box and now thumb wrestling, and once again they've bored Hannah into going off to wherever she's gone, running up Elijah's credit card as if she thinks he won't notice. As if she _wants_ him to notice. Like everything else she does, it screams _pay attention to me, not Dom_, but she could say the same of him.

The car roars to life in the driveway and even as he listens to it pull out into the street, the thumb wrestling turns to arm wrestling, turns to Elijah with his face pressed to the living room carpet, arm twisted behind his back as Dom holds him down.

"How much time do you figure before she comes back?" Dom asks, hard already and grinding against Elijah's ass.

"The hell should I know?" Elijah tries to squirm out from under Dom, gasps as Dom jerks his arm up higher. Why the fuck are they talking about Hannah? She's not part of _this_. "Am I my sister's keeper?" he snaps.

Laughing, Dom worms his free hand beneath Elijah. "Is that what the kids're calling it these days?"

It's a joke and not a joke, and Elijah wonders not for the first time if Dom knows about him and Hannah. Sometimes with the way Hannah acts - especially with Dom around - you'd have to be blind not to.

Dom doesn't ask again, just fumbles Elijah's fly open and curls his hand around Elijah's dick, and this time when Dom pushes Elijah's arm up, it's too much too soon and Elijah cries out, coming into Dom's hand.

"Cunt," Dom says, barely audible over the blood pounding in Elijah's head. Elijah can hear the grin in his voice, the triumph. "I didn't say you could."

And with that, he's wiping his hand on Elijah's t-shirt, letting go of Elijah's arm. He pushes himself up and Elijah rolls onto his back, rubbing his wrist. There's grit from the carpet stuck to his sweaty forehead and his shoulder's aching like fuck, but he's grinning as he looks up at Dom. "What're you gonna do about it?"

Dom cocks his head, considering. Or maybe he's already decided and he's just fucking with Elijah. Either way, it's a few moments before he unzips his jeans and flops down on the couch. "You want me to suck you?" Elijah says, scrambling up and shuffling over on his knees.

"You'd better enjoy it, cos I'm fucking Hannah tonight," Dom says, and before Elijah can protest, adds, "and tomorrow."

"Fucker," Elijah laughs, bending down to lap at the head of Dom's dick. Arguing will only make the punishment worse, and besides, he knows from experience he'll get to hear about it later.

He licks and sucks, head bobbing as Dom tells him what he's going to do with Hannah, and by the time Dom comes, Elijah's hard again himself. He pulls back, wiping jizz from his mouth with the back of his hand, knees spread and back straight, and he's completely unsurprised when Dom refuses to even acknowledge his hard-on.

With a sigh, Elijah tucks himself back in and zips up. He gets cleaned up, gets a beer for himself and one for Dom, and despite his fervent prayers and the distraction of Halo, he stays uncomfortably hard until Hannah gets home.

She flirts with Dom as if she doesn't know whether she wants to keep it a secret or not and Elijah wonders why he keeps up the pretense of not knowing, why they all do. He thinks of what it would be like to slip in bed with Dom and Hannah tonight, him fucking her and Dom fucking him. Thoughts like that are shit for his concentration and Hannah laughs and teases him as he dies again.

Later on in bed, he strains his ears trying to hear anything down the hall, but if they really are fucking, they're being quiet about it. Pretending it's a secret. Or maybe Hannah really does still think it is.

Elijah imagines them, though, sound or not, and it's so tempting to jerk off he has to fist his hands in the sheets to keep from touching himself. No coming unless Dom says, though, no nothing but what Dom tells him to do. Those are the rules, and there's a difference between breaking them in the heat of the moment and setting out to do so deliberately.

That's the real reason he hasn't touched Hannah since Dom's been here. Sure, it would mean admitting to Dom that he wanted to, but he's pretty sure Dom knows already, and Elijah finds when it comes to secrets, he's just as half-hearted as Hannah at keeping them.

Or most of them, anyway. This is the only real secret, this...whatever it is. The rules and the pain and the way Dom will come to him when he thinks Elijah's been punished enough and fuck him til he can't see straight. Sharing Dom with Hannah is one thing, he thinks, getting up and padding over to the bathroom for a cold shower, but he's not sure he could share this.


End file.
